1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a food and/or treat dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a food and/or treat dispenser that is portable, durable and lightweight, while also providing a convenient container and dispenser for carrying, food and/or treats while walking, hiking or performing other physical activities, with or without pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
While walking, hiking or performing other physical activities, with or without the company of a pet or pets, it is often desirable to take along food and/or treats to quench brief episodes of hunger. At present, it is necessary to carry such food and/or treats in the pockets of pants, shirts or jackets, in variously sized bags, sealed containers, or within a back pack or the ever popular fanny packs. These prior art methods have disadvantages, including inconvenience in storage and transport, damaging the food and/or treats during storage and/or transport, and the resultant uncleanliness from food and/or treat residue from any left behind crumbs.
Consequently, a need is felt to provide an improved food and/or treat dispenser that conveniently permits the insertion, storage and dispensing of food and/or treats upon demand.